


Battle Scars

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan visits Lydia at the hospital and she asks him for a big favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this has already been written a few dozen times.  
> No, I really don't care.
> 
> Enjoy!!! :D

Lydia looked up from her phone when she heard a knock on the door. Standing in the doorway of her hospital room was Jordan with a huge smile on his face.

“Hey, stranger,” Lydia said as she put her phone down on the side table.

“Hey,” Jordan said closing the door and walking into the room. “I heard you were awake. Feeling any better?”

“Well, Melissa wants me to stay here for another day,” Lydia said, “but, yeah. I’m fine.”

Jordan sat down in the chair next to her bed.

“That’s good,” he said. “I was really worried. When the Sheriff told me what happened...”

“It’s okay,” Lydia said, cutting him off. “It’s not like I haven’t been attacked before.”

Jordan looked down. It hurt him to hear her say that.

“I should’ve been there,” he said. “I could’ve protected you.” 

“Well, that’s what Kira was trying to do and look how well that turned out,” Lydia remarked.

She closed her eyes and took a breath.

“I’m sorry,” she said, opening them again. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean that...you can’t always be there for me. I shouldn’t expect people to be there for me. I...I can’t do that!”

Lydia’s eyes glazed down to the floor.

“This is my life... Jordan, this will always be my life and whether I like it or not--whether I accept it or not--things like this will always keep happening!” Lydia yelled. “I need to be able to protect myself.”

“Lydia,” Jordan said, leaning forward, “are you sure about this?”

“Anything has to be better than being terrorized physically and mentally by a psycho werewolf. Anything has to better than being strangled to death by a ritual human sacrificer. Anything has to be better than being kidnapped by a demon fox spirit and anything has got to better than being hunted down because you’re second highest on a hit list,” Lydia huffed. “I want to learn how to fight...and I’d really like it if you taught me.”

“Okay,” Jordan said, nodding his head. “We’ll start next week.”

“No,” Lydia said. “We start tomorrow--the moment I get out of this hospital.”

“Lydia, you need to get your strength back!” Jordan argued.

“Not when there’s something dangerous still out there!” Lydia retorted.

“What are you talking about?” Jordan asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

“Malia told me that there were these people...in masks...who killed Tracy right in front of her,” Lydia said.

“Well that’s good, right?” Jordan asked. “She was attacking you. She went after your mom.”

Lydia shook her head.

“Remember when Tracy was telling us about her night terrors?” Lydia asked. “Remember how scared she was?”

“Yeah,” Jordan answered.

“Well, that wasn’t the same girl who killed her psychiatrist and her father...no matter how volatile a kanima can be,” Lydia said, briefly flashing back to all the lives Jackson unknowingly ended. “See, the thing with kanimas is that they have a master. Someone orders them to kill people, so when Malia stopped Tracy from killing my mom, she was of no use to her masters anymore and they disposed of her. Whatever they wanted...I don’t think they got it. And something tells me they won’t stop until they do.”

Lydia and Jordan locked eyes. He finally understood. No one was safe...but he’d be damned if he could help Lydia protect herself and didn’t do it.

“Okay,” Jordan said. “We start tomorrow.”


End file.
